1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of hand-held tools for sewing, specifically relating to bobbin extractors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A sewing machine bobbin is a small item and sometimes very difficult to remove, depending on the make of the sewing machine, the size of one's fingers, the dexterity of one's hands and fingers, and the length of one's fingernails.
As late as the 1950's sewing machine advertisements were specifically addressed to the “housewife”. Machines were being designed for the women, typically with small fingers and with adequate-length fingernails with which to remove a bobbin.
Many sewing machines produced about 50 to 100 years ago are still in operation today. Times have changed and today's men with large fingers and short fingernails often find it too difficult to remove a bobbin from these older sewing machines.
Even with the advances in today's sewing machines, where some models have incorporated a bevel to better allow a user's finger to reach in and lift the bobbin, it still remains difficult for those people with large fingers, and those people with arthritis.
Elna Sewing Machine Company in Switzerland is the only company that I know of who addressed the difficulty in removing a bobbin, with the introduction of their Star Series Sewing Machines in approximately 1964.
Elna incorporated a bobbin extractor device which was attached to the sewing machine. This device hung down from the machine behind the needle, and was positioned between the needle and the bobbin compartment, which bobbin compartment was also located behind the needle. The extractor had a nubbin facing downward, having 4 slits, to allow inward movement of the circumference of the nubbin as it pressed the walls of the bobbin's hole. Above the nubbin was attached a 4″ spring, which spring was attached permanently inside the head of the sewing machine.
The problem with Elna's invention is that it could only be used with the particular machine to which it was attached.
What is needed in the art is a bobbin extractor device that is hand held and independent of a particular machine, which device can be used on “anmachine”—a machine—having a placed top-loading, drop-in bobbin. Such a device should be constructed in size small enough to fit behind and under the machine head, yet large enough for most people to be able to hold onto easily.
In the field of sewing and hand-held tools, prior art does not offer such a device.